


Excerpts of Us

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, M/M, Music Major AU, Sadish, jeanmarco, screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's a nerd to be honest and he loves to play music. He always have. Marco's a prodigy, everyone loves to hear him play even Jean himself. When they finally meet face to face they create a bond-</p><p>Forget this cheesy summary. Basically this is Angst, angst, and even more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts of Us

The first time I saw Marco Bodt, his fingers hit each key on the concert piano so precisely you'd think he was the original composer of the masterpiece he was playing. Everyone in the audience was so quiet. That was because they were waiting for a mistake, just one mistake from the infamous Marco Bodt. Though he never made one, not even once. The first thing I noticed about his playing was the way he slowly closed his eyes, as if he was playing a child's game. He seemed so content whilst preforming although most professionals do, not that he was one. I mean, heck the guy was still in his first year of college. It was breathtaking either way to be honest, when he played, he played each note so amazingly you could feel the emotion of the song. I hadn't realized the concert was over until I heard clapping from all around me. The curtains dramatically closed as Marco took a bow. I went and saw 8 more of his shows after that always recording him.

 

I saw Marco by chance in a crowded hallway at a shitty school and that's when everything became like a waltz. Slow but fast, forwards, backwards, side to side, spinning and spinning until the song ended. I had no idea that the guy was going to be in my college, we were just the 'want to be composers and musicians'. But in reality we were all dying to be like him. So we were switching classes, y'know transitioning from class to class and I bumped into the guy. Everyone in the hall glared at me like I was some sort of disease, it was so fucking quiet I almost died right there. I don't know what I thought Marco was going to be like, maybe I just assumed he was snotty because of his current living status. Maybe I assumed he was an ass because of his slick hair. I for one didn't want to find out how he was. I muttered a sorry and attempted to scurry away, only then to bump into an actual ass. The owner of this ass? Why none other than Mikasa Ackerman, the most beautiful girl to ever live. Every girl wanted to be her followed by every guy wanting to be with her, not that her asshole of a brother would allow that. Alright so yes, I had a crush on her but no we never hooked up. You can blame Eren for that, that fucking prick.

 

“Why if it isn't Jean!” Eren spoke like he was a fucking king, his voice booming. He likes to call me out so he knows I'm weak. This shit knows my weaknesses and he uses them against me. I looked up at him, still having a flushed complexion due to my current predicament. “So, Jean-y boy what's a homo like you doing near my sister's ass?” I closed my eyes as I heard the roar of laughter form the other students. Laughter isn't funny, it hurts. It hurts so much. ' _Come on, Jean... pull it together. You can do this.'_ My thoughts were racing but just that one was enough for me to manage a shit comeback. 

 

“Homo?” I questioned, pushing up my glasses and getting on my feet, “What makes you think I'm gay, Eren?” I felt myself boiling up inside with absolute hatred. He's seriously such an ass. Though, they do say you are what you eat. I snorted at my own remark, though it was probably taken as snorting at Eren.

 

“Look at yourself, Jean! You dress like a homo, you talk like a homo, everything about you screams gay,” The asshole smirked at his response, waiting for another wave of laughter from our 'captivated' audience. I gritted my teeth getting more and more pissed from his cockiness.

 

“Okay first of all, cashmere sweaters are comfortable so hush. Following your other statement, what if I am gay? What then, douche bag? You gonna act like you did nothing wrong?! Huh!?” If I was strong, emotionally and physically, I would be punching his face into the ground right now. Sadly I'm not so talking is all I got. “Would you even apologize?! I bet you wouldn't, you've got your best friend's dick so far up your ass you can barely speak!” There was an utter silence broken by only the sound of footsteps.

 

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder fearing it was a teacher, I completely froze. I looked at the limb seeing that the hand of this person had freckles. I heard whispering, so much whispering. That itself brought me back to the accident but then the owner of this hand spoke. His voice was smooth and soothing. I could feel his pulse in his finger. It sounded just like a metronome; ticking back and forth, back and forth. I felt myself calming down, I was relaxed. “Jean, let's go. We have rehearsal.” This guy sounded familiar, oddly familiar. Eren's eyes widened at the beholder of this voice and I just nodded going along with the crap coming out of this guys mouth. Of course, I was too scared to look to see who this idiot was.

 

The man's hand ejected off of my shoulder now finding it's way to my hand, carefully wrapping around my phalanges. Back and forth was all I could feel. The metronome was all I could think of. By the time we had stopped running I still hadn't looked to see who had so bravely rescued me though I really didn't want to. What if it was some dick muncher who just wanted me to do their course work? It wouldn't be the first time nor the last, if something like this happened again. “Hey, are you okay? I'm uh, sorry for intervening back there... you looked like you needed a little bit of help.” This voice was kind, gentle, and sort of welcoming. I knew it wasn't my best friend Connie, that bald headed weirdo had a shit voice. Sasha was too feminine to be the owner of this voice. Who the hell was this? He sounded so god damn familiar.

 

As I was at war with myself trying to comprehend my own forgetfulness, I forgot he had asked me a question. _Again, with the forgetfulness, really Jean? Get a hold of yourself._ I mentally slapped myself, screaming on the inside. Which by doing that, I remembered that this mystery guy had said something about rehearsal. 

 

“Oh uh yeah, I'm okay. I want to thank yo-” I paused because at that moment I had realized who I was talking to, who saved me from the prick with the nice sis. Marco. The same Marco that I had run into in the hallway. The same Marco that I spent every cent on this summer to see in concert.

 

I carefully studied his features up close, basking in this moment. Never have I seen so many freckles on one person. His nose was nicely shaped and his eyes were very dark. They were alluring; they wanted you to know more and more about him. Though, it'd be pretty hard to do so while trying to get past all of the carefully spread out freckles. “Holy freckles. I mean, that's not what I meant. Shit. No I mean crap, I mean-” While I stumbled with my words, Marco let out a light chuckle putting his hand over his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him but he continued to laugh. Normal people would feel honored to be talking to him but I felt calm around him. As if I had known the guy my whole life.

 

“Let me introduce myself, I'm Marco. Are you always this dorky?” He smiled brightly, making it so his dimples out shined his freckles. I had no idea why he was introducing himself because everyone knew who he was, maybe he was just being polite. I decided to play along, seeing if there was a catch to all of this.

 

“Oh, I'm Jean. Jean Kirschtein. And no, I'm never dorky.” I scowled at him and pushed up my glasses again as if it was an instinct. Like adding a pinch of salt to sugar cookies. I mean, not that I was a sugar cookie or even a cookie for that matter. I'd be a saltine cracker to be frank with you.

 

“Are you sure about that? You seem very dorky. Also, would you happen to know where dorm 302 is? I'm a little lost now. “ Marco sheepishly rubbed his neck, which I assume is a nervous habit. Trying to catch my breath was hard right now due to the fact that I had dropped my inhaler. I looked up at Marco again, noticing that he looks like a kitten, like not scary y'know? He looks cute and innocent though I highly doubt that's the case.

 

I had millions of thoughts swarming around in my head but the one that really stuck out was; _Why the hell is Marco Bodt in a second rate college, even more so why does it have to be the one I go to?_

 

 

I opened the door to Marco's dorm and showed him the basics. It turns out he's just down the hall from my room which means there is no way in hell I'm practicing here anymore. I'll just have to find a new place. Somewhere there's no one I look up to around, I'll have to figure it out some other time. As we parted ways we said our ado's of course, but I still wondered why he said what he did. Why he stepped in. I'd have to ask him about that. He has to want something because we all know that you don't help out unless you gain from it. I doubt he actually wanted to step in. No one ever wants to.

 

Sighing loudly, I plopped down onto my bed and slid off my glasses. I was ready to sleep, so very ready even if it was a restless sleep. I say that because I'll be thinking about today. I mean, a lot happened and it was exhausting. Right as my eyelids were completely shut Connie busted in our door and fell onto my bed. Well onto me to be more exact.

 

“Dude, there's a party tonight. Let's goooooo!” Connie spoke like he was already drunk and by the smell of him you'd think he was. What added onto the more than likely possibility that my oh so nice room mate was wasted, was none other than the way he dragged out his vowels. I hummed a no or at least something that sounded close enough. I know the only reason Connie wanted to go was to see Sasha. Plus there's a chance of a storm. There's always a chance. No matter what.

 

“Jean, c'mon. Let's go!!! You may even hook up with someone.” The bald headed ass-wipe smirked trying to get me going. Trying to rile me up and was doing a shit job. I again hummed a no and rubbed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep but then Connie has to be an ass. I know for a fact that if he goes out she's coming back with him. After begging me for about five minutes the idiot gave up only to start talking about Sasha. That's what it was with those two, Sasha and I, We, Us, always together. I'm happy for them but can they stop rubbing the fact that I'm alone in my face? I dozed in and out of sleep for awhile each time I saw constellations, no not constellations but freckles. Millions of them everywhere, all around me shining so brightly in my eyes. That's when I saw Marco's face, how each freckle still fit perfectly, how each dimple out shined the other. Then something went wrong; he started to scream out, started to cry for someone, he was alone, all alone. I awoke from my dream and ran to Marco's room to check on him, surely he hadn't gone to that stupid party......surely.

 


End file.
